


Stars away from you

by Sofia_gothicquirks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, I just wanna be Nami's gfriend but she already belongs to Vivi so I can't, Long-Distance Relationship, THANK YOU FOR MY WHOLE LIFE ANNA DEAREST, and fluff too cause they deserve it, lesbians being cute, pls folks go check Anna's tumblr, she is one of the most awesome artists I ever met like seriously, this Star Wars AU belongs to her and she is a genius, this is so self indulgent shitttt, this is the most gay story i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_gothicquirks/pseuds/Sofia_gothicquirks
Summary: "Life is hard when you’re a princess and your girlfriend is a navigator and pilot in a pirate crew on the other side of the galaxy. Reunions are a rare, but happy thing."Story of a gay pirate, the princess waiting for her and how they got engaged.
Relationships: Bell-mère & Nami & Nojiko, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami, Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stars away from you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendaryjars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjars/gifts).



> This is just a tribute to Anna's Star Wars Namivivi AU since she is the bestest and kindest of nakama and I am very happy to have met her because she always makes me happy to no end. Also her mind, is very very huge and honestly we both just like to create gay content and this is just another excuse to do it.  
> You can check some awesome art by her on her tumblr @onepiecehcs !!!!!! She has done plenty of cool designs for Zoro, Robin and Luffy too and she deserves all the support and love so go give it to her!  
> Hope y'll enjoy this little one-shot, good read to y'all !

-I-

It had become habit for Nami to always bring home with her, and that no matter whatever bizarre planet or queer galaxy her bygone, so dearly beloved aircraft happened to land in. A comfort some might say, specially for a free soul such as hers who befalls to not actually set foot anywhere safe for what most of times turns into long months of voyage; and whenever people dare to point out her little quirkiness, she can’t just deny it with a mere waved hand and some awkward blush, not really. She knows, there’s a certain warmth in tackling Nojiko’s yellow scarf during lonely stardust nights, a little cheer in knowing Bellemere’s ring safe around her neck and a whole sun of pride in wearing her late mother’s old jacket.

Because, see - Nami has always been a wanderer and a talented one that is. A talent rooted deep in a blooming childish ambition, fuelled by messy charts and uncountable sky maps once hung all over her house’s wooden walls.

But then, there had also been a blazing home planet wrecked, turned into slavery and a loved one fallen to the ground, a mother forever lost and an older sister in fret.

She had left home young, too young. Aching heart, obnoxious tattoo and open scars for sole company, she had been very quick to figure out how to navigate on her own, alone through dark galaxies of money-hungry and coat-turning. A chaotic existence, one could tell, carried by cockiness and struggle; but Nami had still survived, stolen, learned and travelled, and survived a little longer.

Until the day her lonely road had casually crossed paths with a rather odd bunch, people way crazier than she had ever thought she would become, and had been taught how to live again. A strange feeling, that was; but she had been so much freer ever since.

There was morbid satisfaction and _pure_ delight in seeing Arlong’s bloodied face punched to death; and for the first time ever she had left Yavin 4 without weep nor grief, two fresh brand tattoos proudly inked in both her arms and a sunlight grin for the sister she had to once again leave behind. And when Nami’s sneaky hand had suddenly shifted to smoothly steal (acquire-) Nojiko’s ragged scarf, the young woman had only yelped in surprise before letting her youngest go with a farewell smile.

Because she knows as well as her - remembrance was an important thing when you were out there, lost in the stars. Even if say stars felt much brighter again, too.

* * *

Nami always brought a bit of home with her, that was some unchangeable fact. A quirky habit she had picked up through a life on the run, and perilous flights without a safe place to truly return to. And she had grown to adore such a life, she really had : it was just _fun_ and badass to own your plane, beat up some assholes in the resistance’s name and boss around a crew of idiots.

It was fun, to be free.

Only she could never bring Vivi along. So it was never truly home, which meant Nami had in fact somewhere, someone she would always have to go back to.

Because, see - for all Nami was a wanderer, Vivi was a princess, and a fighter.

And while one was freely flying a thousand galaxies, the other would always choose to stay back, and carry a thousand political duties on those very tiny yet so very stubborn shoulders of hers.

* * *

More than a wanderer, Nami also was a pretty woman, a rather good looking one that is - and thing is she knew it. She’s always known there’s charm in her freckled cheeks, joy in her dimples and grinning sunlight in her red-haired short cut.

(Really, she’s only learned from the best; Bellemere had been such a lady killer in her time, too.

But still, Nami never falls in love, and that’s just very fine for her until the day someone steps into her heart and makes stars explode in burning affection, and galaxies turn upside down in protection and suns shatter in longing for the lover’s lips are too often stars away from reaching each other’s passion.)

The whole affair starts mostly out of this, really: Nami’s a pretty woman, who also happened to be into pretty women and who had decided long ago Nefertari Vivi was the prettiest of them all.

A pretty woman with soft lips to kiss, desert-tanned skin soft to touch and beautiful blue-haired braids knotted together at the top of her head with care. And she also was tenace and dedicate and honest and strong, and Nami really was fond of such qualities too.

In itself, it happens quick and surprising as thunder; for the young pirate did not usually hold nobility nor politics deep in her heart and the only thing she’s ever done to rich smugglers (rulers-) is quietly remain assured her thief talents stay as shiny as ever.

So, it’s quite of a fate’s smirk when Vivi’s the one to steal her heart on that beautiful warm autumn day they meet.

* * *

Tonight is one of those stardust evenings both of them usually love, with legs fuzzily sprawled wide in the pilot’s seat and shouting wind constantly rattling against the old plane’s window; it’s also another night with a lonely Nami messing around the golden ring mellowly resting around her neck, and thinking again and again. She is dreaming a little, and making some promises too.

_This one treasure is going for her._

It’s a resolution she has had for a little while now, but one she likes to often remember herself of - it does bring some warmth to know it. To know she is saving one of Bellemere’s very last gifts for what probably would be the most important moment in hers, and Vivi’s life.

It’s nothing special when you think about it, just some dusky jewel she had once found while cleaning her home’s room drawers. She had been caught by its shine and Bellemere had let her keep it with a shrug, and a trusting smile. But it still means the whole world for her; she knows it’s Bellemere’s own mother farewell gift when the punk girl had first left Yavin 4 to become a pilot, and so Nami wears it with glowing pride.

She thinks Bellemere would be proud too, at watching her feral daughter from wherever she was now making the most jolly wedding proposal of all.

But she also wonders about certain things, and one in particular is making her brain go breathless in excitement - their crew was supposed to soon go around Outer Rim Territories to check on the rebellion according to Robin’s last specks of information; and even though things never went as planned with such a bunch of idiots as friends and such a disaster of nature as captain, when such a time should arrive Nami had her own romance plans, too.

* * *

Vivi and her pretty much reunite in the same way they once met - amongst chaos in some warm autumn day with weary smiles enlightening their exhausted faces.

Only this one time, it is much more chaotic and unpredictable than it had been back then.

Because, see - Nami has been flying for tiring hours after leaving her crew’s with some enigmatic explanation only Robin and Ussop seem to get and she is dying on her feet as she hurriedly lands on Tatooine’s rebel sands and desperately walks a little around town feeling like fading into dust until she catches sight of Vivi’s sparkling blue hair and golden dress in the middle of protests crowd and _screams_.

The other also sees her, and runs and then all is mostly blur in Nami’s vision. She thinks of a million things she has to say, says nothing and let’s Vivi’s crush into her as they giggle and fall into the desert ground instead.

She does not remember how long the embrace lasts; and quite honestly she does not care about it in the slightest. There’s much more important things to care about because Vivi is _here_ , as beautiful as ever and she is real and oh, shit Nami is a thief and she is never letting her go, ever.

When they eventually get up, Vivi is right after burying her head on Nami’s old jacket, holding her closer by the chest and the latter’s head is resting on the other’s shaking shoulder, both legs and strong arms enveloping Vivi in a strangled hug while playing a little with her braids, and it’s a bit awkward but it’s also perfect; and when an overwhelmed blue-haired girl lets out in between sobs a choking “you came”, the young pilot can only respond in a teary-eyed smirk:

“I would have crossed a thousand galaxies to meet you again, _torrid princess_.”

Vivi laughs, and it’s the single most beautiful sound in the world, before her lips leave Nami’s tangerine tasting ones (there might have been a clumsy kiss or two thrown away in the heat of the moment-), drawing an eager smile beneath the tears as she whispers, “Then… let’s say I am counting on you to keep me warm a little longer, _filthy thief_.”

Nami looks at her with eyes full of soft thunder, and their foreheads are so, so close when she winks, “If that’s all you want dear, I firmly believe you did choose the best of wives.”

She then takes the ring lying around her neck off in a certain glee, and holds Vivi’s left hand with a soft touch, gently leaving the golden rusted jewel on one of its tiny fingers and her fresh fiancée shrieks only a little, but frantically sobs and laughs in Nami’s arms once more as she _realizes_.

And she eventually beams too, “I really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite part to write honestly was the beginning and this roller-coaster of an ending. Those two just love each other very much and I am SOFT for them, can you tell it?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I sincerally hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
